sacredseasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bear Invasion 2
) |location = |prequest = Bear Invasion |description = Before Quest: : Those bears in the last quest weren't hard enough for ya? : Ok, I heard there are some bears at the end of a cave in Coldwoods. Can you kill them for me? Bring me back one of their heads. : I'll let you keep the bears head as a reward. During Quest: : I see Lady Stitch and Father Wildfire in that cave often, is it their bears? The cave is in Western Coldwoods, defeat all of the bears in there and come back and see me. After Quest: : ??? 160,498 XP and ? for all battles (solo) |tasks = Kill all the bears in the Coldwoods cave. Talk to Gustave when done. |itemreward = Bear Head |expreward = 100 000 experience |goldreward = 50 |category = Coldwoods quests }} Battles First Room *Battle 1 **2x Dog (99,000 HP) **2x Mudwamp (120,000 HP) ***(solo: 1,800 XP, 400 ) ***(5-man: 1,059 XP, 80 ) *Battle 2 **2x Dog (99,000 HP) **2x Mudwamp (120,000 HP) ***(solo: 1,800 XP, 400 ) ***(5-man: 1,059 XP, 80 ) *Battle 3 **2x Dog (99,000 HP) **2x Mudwamp (120,000 HP) ***(solo: 1,800 XP, 400 ) ***(5-man: 1,059 XP, 80 ) Solo accumulated 5,400 XP, 1,200 Second Room *Battle 1 **1x Grimalkin (95,000 HP) **1x Deer (175,000 HP) **1x Thornhoof (199,000 HP) **1x Spider (195,000 HP) **1x Mini Aseneekiwaka (250,000 HP) ***(solo: 6,350 XP, 500 ) ***(5-man: 3,734 XP, 100 ) *Battle 2 **1x Deer (175,000 HP) **2x Thornhoof (199,000 HP) **1x Spider (195,000 HP) **1x Mini Aseneekiwaka (250,000 HP) ***(solo: 5,950 XP, 500 ) ***(5-man: 3,499 XP, 100 ) *Battle 3 **2x Deer (175,000 HP) **1x Spider (195,000 HP) **1x Thornhoof (199,000 HP) **1x Mini Aseneekiwaka (250,000 HP) ***(solo: 5,850 XP, 500 ) ***(5-man: 3,440 XP, 100 ) Solo accumulated 23,550 XP, 2,700 Third Room *Battle 1 **2x Grimalkin (95,000 HP) **1x Strawman (95,000 HP) **1x Deer (175,000 HP) **1x Spider (195,000 HP) ***(solo: 7,000 XP, 500 ) ***(5-man: 4,116 XP, 100 ) *Battle 2 **2x Strawman (95,000 HP) **1x Spider (195,000 HP) **2x Thornhoof (199,000 HP) ***(solo: 6,700 XP, 500 ) ***(5-man: 3,940 XP, 100 ) Solo accumulated 37,250 XP, 3,700 Fourth Room *Battle 1 **1x Deer (175,000 HP) **2x Spider (195,000 HP) **2x Thornhoof (199,000 HP) ***(solo: 6,200 XP, 500 ) ***(5-man: 3,646 XP, 100 ) *Battle 2 **3x Spider (195,000 HP) **2x Thornhoof (199,000 HP) ***(solo: 6,700 XP, 500 ) ***(5-man: 3,940 XP, 100 ) *Battle 3 **2x Grimalkin (95,000 HP) **3x Spider (195,000 HP) ***(solo: 7,500 XP, 500 ) ***(5-man: 4,410 XP, 100 ) Solo accumulated 57,650 XP, 5,200 Fifth Room *Battle 1 **3x Adlet (180,000 HP) **1x Spider (195,000 HP) **1x Thornhoof (199,000 HP) ***(solo: 7,850 XP, 500 ) ***(5-man: 4616 XP, 100 ) *Battle 2 **2x Deer (175,000 HP) **3x Adlet (180,000 HP) ***(solo: 7,250 XP, 500 ) ***(5-man: 4263 XP, 100 ) *Battle 3 **2x Adlet (180,000 HP) **3x Spider (195,000 HP) ***(solo: 8,000 XP, 500 ) ***(5-man: 4704 XP, 100 ) Solo accumulated 80,750 XP, 6,700 Sixth Room *Battle 1 **2x Faceless (248,000 HP/Mag) **3x Faceless (248,000 HP/Att) ***(solo: 12,500 XP, 555 ) ***(5-man: 7350 XP, 111 ) *Battle 2 **2x Faceless (248,000 HP/Mag) **3x Faceless (248,000 HP/Att) ***(solo: 12,500 XP, 555 ) ***(5-man: 7350 XP, 111 ) Solo accumulated 105,750 XP, 7,810 Seventh Room *Battle 1 **4x Drowned (500,000 HP) **1x Slurr the Sycophant (1,500,000 HP) ***(5-man: 9,114 XP, 111 ) *Battle 2 **4x Adlet (180,000 HP) **1x Father Wildfire (2,000,000 HP) ***(quad: 8,439 XP, 127 ) ***(5-man: 7,840 XP, 102 ) *Battle 3 **4x Adlet (180,000 HP) **1x Lady Stitch (1,500,000 HP) ***(5-man: 7,840 XP, 102 ) Eighth Room *Battle 1 **1x Iron Bear (1,000,000 HP) **1x Forest Bear (1,000,000 HP) ***(trio: 3,093 XP, 0 ) ***(5-man: 2,613 XP, 0 ) *Battle 2 **4x Adlet (180,000 HP) **1x Iron Bear (1,000,000 HP) ***(duo: 7,337 XP, 200 ) ***(quad: 5,837 XP, 100 ) ***(5-man: 5,423 XP, 80 ) *Battle 3 **1x Mini Aseneekiwaka (250,000 HP) **1x Forest Bear (1,000,000 HP) ***(duo: 2,763 XP, 50 ) ***(5-man: 2,042 XP, 20 ) Monster Count Enemy type Volume Dog physical 6 Mudwamp magical 6 Spider physical 17 Grimalkin physical 5 Thornhoof magical 11 Deer physical 8 Mini Aseneekiwaka physical 4 Strawman physical 3 Adlet magical 20 Faceless physical 6 Faceless magical 4 Drowned physical 4 Slurr the Sycophant physical 1 Father Wildfire magical 1 Lady Stitch physical 1 Iron Bear physical 2 Forest Bear magical 2 Physical Total 52 Magical Total 49 Total 101 Multi-Player Battles Exp and Silver Battle solo duo trio quad quint 1-1 1,800 XP, 400 1-2 1,800 XP, 400 1-3 1,800 XP, 400 2-1 6,350 XP, 500 2-2 5,950 XP, 500 2-3 5,850 XP, 500 3-1 7,000 XP, 500 3-2 6,700 XP, 500 4-1 6,200 XP, 500 4-2 6,700 XP, 500 4-3 7,500 XP, 500 5-1 7,850 XP, 500 5-2 7,250 XP, 500 5-3 8,000 XP, 500 6-1 12,500 XP, 555 6-2 12,500 XP, 555 7-1 7-2 7-3 8-1 8-2 8-3